


Hiddles Fic

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, i hope this is funny?, tom has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: Cleo returns home for Christmas. During the flight she stumbles upon a sick Tom and decides to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really cute!

  * Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 416B to Moscow. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.




 

The announcer echoed in the waiting area muffled by the sound of people talking, laughing, shouting. Cleo could hear multiple languages spoken, English, Italian, Russian, others which she didn't recognise. She only caught the name of the city, just because it has a name that can't be spoken too fast or wrong. She didn't need to hear the rest. The girl traveled a lot and knew the process all too well. They say ten minutes but it is almost always half an hour plus. She is pretty excited that she is going home and can't relax. She checks her phone for the billionth time, still, not finding anything interesting to do.

 

She has been lounging on the very comfortable chairs of the airport for over an hour now. She had checked in, given her luggage, passed the airport security and now she waits and waits and waits. She sees a group of students and she wonders if they are going on a school trip in Europe. After some moments spent trying to guess which state they come from she gives up and stands. She stretches, checks if her phone, money and keys are in her pockets- she never carries a bag, it's just too tiresome- and starts leisurely walking to her gate, 14A. She finds it immediately and she gets a tiny bit happier because there are not that many travelers. Of course that is because the plane will stop in London, Thessaloniki and then it will reach Moscow. It's going to be an exhausting flight, even though Cleo gets off in Thessaloniki.

 

She waits some more to get to the doors and have her boarding pass and ID checked, and then she gets on the small bus that will drive her to the plane. Fortunately the bus leaves almost immediately and she climbs up the stairs to the doors of the plane. She doesn't bother asking the air- hostess where her seat is. She has memorised the way planes are designed so she walks straight to her row. She always sits on the side of the aisle, she likes standing up during long flights and she has learned from experience that the people on your row don't appreciate it when they have to get up in order to let you pass. She looks at the Safety Tips and then opens the magazine that she was provided with. She turns some pages and then closes it again, it is in Russian, a language she never learned.... A mother and a little kid stop right beside her and look at her expectantly. Cleo gets the message and stands to let them reach their seats. Great, a toddler will sit by me for the next couple of hours, she thought.

 

Time passes and she finally hears the captain speaking! Within 2 minutes they leave the ground and reach for the skies. She relaxes and closes her eyes, laying back as far as she can. If I sleep, she thinks, I won't have to deal with the huge waves of anticipation that are followed by equally huge waves of boredom.. “ Mommy we are flying! Look! I can see the sea from here. Wow! It is all so blue! Oh look, look. There is a lot of green and brown, too.”

Uhhh, so much for sleeping.... She rubs her eyes and stares at the ceiling of the plane, a heavy, white colour, which kind of reminds her of hospitals. She puffs out some air that was stored in her lungs and refills them slowly. Flying gets so boring after some times, and she has already traveled many times. New York and back home a few times per year. She waits patiently until the “Seat Belts ON” sign turns off and she unbuckles instantly. She gets up and puts her arms on the front seat, in a resting position, it's empty. In fact, a lot of seats are empty.

  * Mom? Why is everything white now? Where did the sea and the fields go? Mommy, I'm scared!

Cleo notices the mother who sits right next to her looks very tired so she tries to be friendly. She turns to the little kid and speaks in her best sister-ly way. She learnt how to deal with scared little boys from her little brother.

  * The sea is right there. You don't see it, because now we are flying inside a magical cloud that will keep us safe.

  * How?, asked the little boy not quite believing her

  * You see, this magical cloud surrounds the plane and protects it from everything! Even lightning!, Cleo says with enthusiasm so as to help the boy stop being afraid

  * Really?, he finally seemed convinced

  * Yes! No need to worry little man, she says laying back on the blue seat, ready to drop the conversation

  * Ok. What's your name?, the younger however had different plans

  * I am Cleo. What is your name?

  * Cody

  * How old are you Cody?

  * 5\. You are coming to London, too?, Cody asked in a rushed way, as if this was the only thing that mattered

  * I, umm, no., Cleo admits hesitantly. You are from London?, she asks

 

The mom decided to join in their little conversation

 

  * Yes, actually. We are visiting our grandparents. For Christmas., Cleo thought she saw a bit of annoyance in her manner and decided it was best if she just ended the conversation

  * Oh, right. Yes, I'm going home as well., she says slowly letting her voice drop as she finishes, making it obvious that this was the end.

 

A hostess interrupts them asking her politely to sit down. She does it, pulling out her phone, putting her earphones on hitting the play button. She ignores the rest of the world and enjoys her music collection until they reach London. She says goodbye to Cody and watches as people get off the plane hurriedly, picking their luggage and rushing out. Not a moment later new passengers get on board and struggle to find their seats. She huffs and closes her eyes again. Someone tries to get over her legs without disturbing her but she opens her eyes and feels kind of embarrassed. She pulls her legs as close to her as possible and the man manages to sit down. She apologises and he gives her a kind smile. She decides to continue with her music, it is better than small talk. The plane takes off again and the hostesses carrying the trolley with the goods slowly approach her row. When they reach her, they offer her a cup of water and some biscuits. She takes them and puts the biscuits on her table, she can't eat, nothing goes down when she is so close to home!




 

They are now almost in the middle of the trip to Greece. She feels restless. Once again she gets up, only this time she walks down the hallway. She walks at a lazy pace. As she strolls she thinks she sees a familiar face. She turns to take a better look and freezes on her steps. There. He is sitting, watching out of the window. She feels the need to get his attention, but she doesn't want to alert any other fangirls on board. Her brain works like it's on steroids and eliminates every option that has the slightest fault. Within seconds she has the solution. Of the three seats in the row, one is empty, her plan becomes easier.

 

. Although now, she couldn't find a proper way to start talking. She thinks of all the ways she can ruin this and she only gets one chance, she has to make this right. She recruits all the courage she has and speaks.

-Hello

 

He turns just enough to see her and replies

-Hi

 

then he laid his head on the window exhaling strongly. She gets a bit worried

-Scared of flying?

-No, not really...

-What's the matter, then?

-I don't know. I think I have a cold.

 

She is puzzled. Should she hug him like there is no tomorrow or act like a normal human being? He turns now to look at her so she just says the first thing that comes to mind

 

-You should drink a lot of water. Or, orange juice. They help.

 

He proceeds to get hold of the bottle of water and drink some looking at her with the corner of his eyes. She can't hold it in anymore!

 

-Just look at me! Don't say anything, just... look at me.?

 

He gets baffled and a tiny bit freaked out by her little request but he doesn't speak,it is not the worst thing he has been asked to do, after all. He looks at her. For a while. He opens his eyes wide for her to see their colour clearly and then he smiles looking down. She feels like her heart is going to come out of her chest and start doing the Hiddles Dance! He just smiled at her!

 

-So I assume you know who I am.

 

She nods frantically

 

-On the other hand, I, have no idea who you are.

-I'm Cleo.

-Nice to meet you, Cleo.

 

He says with a genuine smile

 

-Oh, you can't imagine!

 

He smiles again, and thinks about whether he should ask more.

 

-I don't believe that Cleo is your full name?

-No. My actual name is Cleopatra.

-Oh! That's a beautiful name.

 

She turns red and smiles shyly

 

-Thank you.

-I love your accent, by the way. I've never heard it before!

 

She looks down and her cheeks return to their previous red colour. Tom continued talking

 

-So, you are going to Moscow?

-Actually, I get off on this stop.

-What, Greece?

-Yeah!

-How come?

-This is where I come from.

-No! Seriously? Like, uh, you are Greek Greek?

-Yes, that explains the accent too. And I am returning home for Christmas. Well, New Year' Eve as well. And six days after that.

-Heh! Uh, Returning home?

-Yes, I study in New York, so I only get to see my family on big holidays. Which by the way means every Christmas, Easter and in the summer for at least a month! I'm pretty excited!

 

He laughs

 

-That's quite a lot. What do you study?

 

He coughs and his face transforms in a grimace of pure discomfort

 

-Medicine.

-Oh, that's great!

-Yeah... I'm still on my third year so... Any particular reason you are visiting Russia?

-I'm not going to Russia. I get off here as well.

 

She has a mini heart attack hearing these words.

 

-Really? Why?

 

She asks him unable to suppress her smile and the tiny bit of high pitched voice that escapes her mouth.

 

-I, uhhh, I have, uhhh, stuff to do.

 

He says very unconvincingly but she decides no to push him.

 

-Right... How come you are on this flight and not the direct one?

-Uhh.. Reasons... You?

-In fact, I, got held up by security and I lost my original flight, so they put me on the first line that passes Greece, and here I am.

-Wow. Do these things even happen?

-Apparently. It doesn't matter though, I'm still getting home.

 

He smiles but she thinks that there is something sad in his expression this time.

 

-Is it your first time here?

 

He looks up unexpectedly

 

-Yes. I have been in islands, but it is my first time in Thessaloki.

 

She tries to stop her self from laughing

 

-Where?

-Thessaloki

 

She bursts out laughing and repeats the word over and over again. He looks bewildered.

 

-I'm sorry, did I say it wrong?

She tries to calm her face but she can't help smiling at how sad he seems that he said it wrong.

 

-Don't worry, it's not an easy word.

 

He seems a bit comforted by that.

 

-Here, let me help you. You must say The-sa-lo-NEE-kee

 

He repeats it and gets it right in the first try. He looks so happy by something that small. He takes the box of biscuits from his “table” and offers her some

 

-Cookie?

 

How can she say no?  
  


__________________________________---___________________________________________

 

They talk about random things but when she hears the captain saying you land on ten minutes she gets unnerved. She grabs a pen from the hostess that happened to walk by and a napkin that is on the “table” in front of Tom. She writes down her email address and passes it to him. He looks confused.

 

-Well, since this is your first time here, I assume you will need someone to show you around? Contact me. Anytime.

 

He seemed as if he was considering but then nodded

 

-Yeah, ok.

 

The plane landed. She has to leave. She can't stop herself from turning back every other second, though.

 

She thinks of every possibility while at the baggage claim. Most likely the one where he just throws away the napkin after getting off the plane... Damn! She was so into their little talk she didn't take any photos! What is she, an idiot? This is the first thing people do when they meet someone they absolutely adore! Guh, good luck looking for him now. He has probably already left. She grabs her suitcase angrily and starts for the exit. She had told her dad to come pick her up so now she looks for his car. She spots it easily. The silver-gray colour kind of stands out in the sea of dark blue taxis that flood the road.

 

When she reaches the car she and her dad hug and kiss and talk nonsense for a bit. Then he helps her put her stuff in the trunk and they start off. In the journey home he asks her how she's been, how her studies go and he admits to missing her every moment. It is sweet. She tell him that she misses him too and she is so happy to be back. In the back of her mind though she is still worried about Tom. He looked kind of pale and ill...The trip isn't long and the minute the tires touch the driveway she sees her mom opening the door and coming out along with her little brother. She gets super excited and gets out of the car before it has even stopped completely. She practically runs to them and forces a group hug. Her dad joins in and she doesn't let go for a while. The little bro is the first one to break the hug and her mom decides this is the right moment to shoot her with questions. She answers the first ones but she is extremely tired after 12 fricking hours in a plane! She goes to her old room and falls on the bed. She is happy to be with her family but she also feels like crying. She checks her phone and notices she has 1 new email.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

The plane landed. People start getting up, ready to leave. He doesn't want to go, though. He sees her standing up and he tries really hard to hide his sadness. He thinks he achieved it because Cleo doesn't seem to see it. He gets up,puts the napkin in his pocket, but when he is on his feet, he feels the world around him spin and his stomach turns. He grabs his stuff and leaves the plane as fast as possible. Once inside the airport, he runs to the restrooms, locks himself in a stall, falls on his knees, grips the toilet and empties his stomach of everything he has eaten the past days. He stays there for a minute, trying to steady himself and when he feels like his legs can support him again he gets up and goes to wash himself. He stares at his reflection in the mirror. He looks pale and ill. “Great time to get sick, Tommy.” he thinks to himself.

 

He gets out of the restrooms and goes taxi hunting. One would think that it would be easy with all these parked outside, but no! He is in Greece now. Taxi drivers will tell you where they are heading and IF you happen to head that way too, only then you go in. It is twice as hard for him, because he has to find one that speaks enough English to understand him. At last, he gets in one and gives the address. The driver looks at him from the mirror

 

-I don't know if I can get you there. The roads are closed. Riots and protests are taking place right now, so... I'll try, though

-Oh, ok, I guess.

 

The car starts and Tom is getting a bit nervous. They drive for a bit but then they see a traffic policeman signaling them to go to a different road. The driver stops and asks him about the situation. He makes a turn and stops the car again. Tom listens and understands nothing, they talk very fast and, well... Greek...

 

-Sorry, man, can't go through.

-Isn't there another way? Are you sure?

-Nope. From this point on the streets are full of people. Is there anywhere else I can get you?

-No, I don't think so...

-Emmm, I can get you to the centre of the city and you can get a coffee, walk around, until the riots are finished...?

 

Tom hesitates but he doesn't really have an alternative “Sure”,he says. The engine roars again and they start heading west.

 

They arrive downtown and they stop.  
  


-Ok, this is piazza Aristotelous. It's in the heart of the city and you can find anything you want here.

 

He sits upright and takes off his wallet

 

-Thank you. How much?

 

He gets out of the car, puts his bag on his shoulder and looks around. There are solely classical buildings everywhere and thousands of people walk up and down the square at a fast pace. He chooses a direction and starts walking too. He recognises some stores and he would wander around more if he didn't feel his stomach turning somersaults again. He panics and gets in the first cafe he sees. He runs to the restrooms again and prepares himself for what he knows is coming. He waits. Nothing happens. False alarm. He knows, though, he can't stay out, he will only get worse, and he can't go to the hotel. What should he do? He exits the restroom and orders some tea. When he puts his hand in his pocket he feels something soft. He takes it out along with some money, pays and looks at the napkin as an idea forms in his mind. He takes the tea and politely asks if there is Wi-Fi showing his phone in case the bartender couldn't hear him from all the noise. The man nods and writes the password down. Tom types it and logs into his email account. He types and erases and retypes again and finally he hits 'send'. He can feel his heart beating faster and stronger, but never mind that, it could be because he is sick....

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Cleo was laying on her bed and checked her phone for anything that may could distract her. She sees 1 new email. She jumps upright and unlocks the phone hitting the email app. She did that a bit too fast, though, because now black spots surround her peripheral eyesight and threaten to consume her into these few seconds of total blackness that make you dizzy and disorient you enough to have you looking for a wall for support. When she is able to see again, her eyes land on the screen that says “New mail : From : Tom Hiddlstn : Subject : Help? : Time : 6.27pm

She stares at the phone unable to comprehend what has just happened. She blinks a few times and then re-reads the title of the email : Help? Now that is weird.... she taps on it and it opens the full text. She reads it. And then again. And then, one more time. She starts jumping up and down in her room internally screaming (because there are other people in the house) and when she calms down enough she opens the door, walks calmly around the house to find the car keys and then flies to the front door. She opens it and says loudly : I'll be right back! She runs to the driver's door and disappears in a matter of seconds.

 

Driving is easy and doesn't require a lot of thinking which leaves her with time to grasp the events of earlier. Fact : She actually met Tom in the plane. Fact : Tom is ill. Fact : Tom sent her an email asking her to come find him. Fact : Tom is currently sitting at a cafe waiting for her to arrive and probably looking rather lost because of the culture shock. Fact : She has just reached the cafe.

 

She gets out of the car and walks the short distance to the door. She gets inside and scans the room for him. Her eyes spot him, he was setting his cup down. Then, he looks around and when his eyes fall on her, they stop. He recognises her and his whole face lightens up as he smiles ear to ear. She rushes to get to him and when she reaches the table halts.

 

-Hi

-Hello, again. Please sit down.

 

She chooses the seat opposite of him.

 

-Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea?

 

He asks pointing to his own drink.

 

-No, thank you, I'm good.

 

He nods and steals a sip from his tea while deliberately avoiding looking at her. She lets him have his way for a bit but then she speaks.

 

-Ok. You asked me to come find you, so here I am.

 

He turns abruptly and looks in her eyes terrified.

 

-Thank God, you are here! I feel like an outcast! I understand nothing! A man came to me earlier asking me something and I just nodded. I have no idea what I have agreed to....

 

She laughs and he just waits for her to finish

 

-Ok, if you don't want to wander around, meet people, why don't you go to your hotel?

 

-If I could, I would, but there are some sort of riots? and the roads are closed and I think I might throw up again....

 

He clenched his stomach and closed his eyes in determination not to let it happen again.

 

-What do you mean, 'again'?

 

-At the airport, in the mens' room

 

He admits not proudly

 

-You look terrible.

 

She comments.

 

-Aw thanks

 

He said sarcastically but clearly still in pain.

 

-What do you want to do now, that you can't go rest?

-I don't think I have many choices.

 

Cleo watched him carefully and calculated what she about to say next.

 

-Perhaps you want to come over at my place? It is better than staying out. I can make you chicken soup...

 

He directly refuses.

 

-No, I couldn't do that. You are here to celebrate Christmas with your family, you can't have me as a burden on your back.

 

-What are you talking about? You are not any burden. Plus, this is what Christmas is about, caring for others, right?

 

-But, what about your family. You can't just bring someone you've only just met to their house and expect them to be ok with that!

 

She took her phone out and dialed a number “Hey, mom, it's me! I will bring someone over tonight for dinner, is that ok?” Tom studied her since he couldn't understand the words. She hung up.

 

-So I called my mom.

 

He looked at her in disbelief

 

-And she said : Of course honey. You can bring whomever you want.

 

She challenged him with her eyes. He didn't refuse this time. He took a moment to consider his options. _You can't just go the this girl's house. You barely know her!_ _ **But she is so nice. And you have to admit, she is really pretty, too.**_ _She could be a psychopath, for all you know!_ _ **But she promised she will make me chicken soup.....**_ He made up his mind and hesitantly nodded

 

-Ok?

 

Her face lit up and gave out authentic happiness.

 

-Great!

 

He shared her joy and smiled shyly

 

-Is there anything I should know in order to avoid awkward moments as much as possible?

 

-Oh yes! Just don't discuss politics! Even if my family asks for your personal opinion, don't do it!

 

-Aha.... Why is that?

 

-Because no matter what you say, you will have to endure a very detailed lecture on life! Trust me, I've heard it too many times. Apart from that, though, everything else is cool!

 

-Ok, no politics then.. Umm, does your family speak any English? It is going to be really awkward for everyone if…

 

-I could ask them to speak as much as they can but I can't promise you they will make total sense.

 

-No, I'm good with even a little, thanks. Do we have a cover story on why I am here for Christmas dinner?

 

-Because I brought you

 

-No, I mean, how do we know each other?

 

She thought it up a bit

 

-We can always go with the truth...

-Which is?

-Uhhhh....We met on the plane, and I noticed you looked ill, so I offered you a more homie place to spend Christmas in...?

 

He sat listening to her story, drinking his tea.

 

-So, I am a stranger you found and decided to take home. I could be a mass murderer..

 

She stifled her laugh, haha, mass murderer, your Loki is showing Tom!, she thought to herself

 

-Oh, please! Even my granddad knows who you are!

 

He raised his eyebrows and then nodded impressed by the level of fangirlism.

 

-Is your stomach any better?

-Yeah, I feel ok now.

 

He sneezes

 

-I can see that...

 

She said laughing slightly as he looked embarrassed

 

-Shall we?

 

She asked standing up

 

-Lead the way

 

Tom said confidently but his heart was racing. _So, Tommy, what do we have here? You've only just met the girl and now you are going to meet her parents as well? This relationship is moving fast!_ _ **…............I don't have a good enough answer....**_

 

They get in the car and just as Cleo shuts her door and turns to start the engine, Tom throws out his hand and stops her.

 

-Wait! No, I can't do this. It is not right. I'll just... get out

 

He coughs badly and slowly reaches to open the door again.

 

-Well, it is your choice. If you want to spend Christmas in a dull, hotel room, go ahead. I can't stop you.

 

He pauses and looks at her, biting his lip in thought.

 

-You make it sound pathetic

 

She sends him a smug look as he puts his seat belt on.

 

-So, how far do you live?

 

She turns the engine on, sets the gear and turns the car around, heading back to where she came from.

 

-Not far.

 

The trip passes mostly in silence. Both Tom and Cleo are too busy contemplating matters in their own heads.

 

Tom: “ _Ok, this is the most awkward thing you've ever done in your whole, life! I still can't believe you agreed to this. Hell, I'd choose dull hotel room any day.._ **Well, it's a good thing you don't make many decisions then. For I, hate being alone and you know it!** _You could have stayed home, with your family.... Now you are going to spend this great holiday with a bunch of people you don't even know...._ **Well, at least, this family won't be fighting every single second!”** He felt very nervous and unsure.” _ **This is going to be so weird....”**_

 

Cleo: “ _I'm not sure that this isn't a dream, but in case it is, I 'm ready to wake up now..._ **What? I thought you loved the idea...** _Well, yeah, as an idea. I never actually believed it would happen. It is all too real now... I mean, I don't even know the guy!_ **And imagine all the questions mom and dad will shoot at us! How did we meet? How long have we been together? Is this serious?** _God, why did I suggest in the first place? But I still kinda want it...”_ She was tense and uneasy. _**“This is going to be so weird...”**_

 

They arrive at the house and when they stop, they look at each other for support and they see they both feel uncertain and a bit afraid. Tom speaks first

 

-I can't believe I'm doing this....

 

-If it makes you feel any better, I can't believe it myself.

 

He gets serious and edgy in a matter of milliseconds and stumbles over his words

 

-Oh, if you want to take your... offer back, I.. I understand. Just say the word and I'm gone.

 

She gets this odd possessive feeling for him again, now that he mentioned leaving. It is the same feeling that kept her from making a fuss when she first saw him on the plane. She didn't want any other girl to come near him then, and now, she doesn't want anyone that may recognise him ask him to join them in a fancy party. She wants him all to herself.

 

-Don't even think about it! Be confident! You can do this. Plus, I'm not gonna relax, before I know you are in a safe place and being taken care of.

 

She says with a firm look leaving him no option to disagree. He salutes her

 

-Yes ma'am!

 

-Good! Come on, now, let's go.

 

They get out and Cleo knocks on the door, because of course she forgot her keys, and Tom suddenly realises something very important

 

-Oh!

 

He practically shouts with shock. She turns to look at him, confused

 

-What?

 

-What is your name?

 

-Huh?

 

-I have to introduce myself, how am I supposed to call your parents? Mr and Mrs what?

 

Her eyes widen and before she can speak the door opens. She turns around hugging her mom, leaving him without an answer. He masks his nervousness, like he does every so often and plasters a smile on his face. He stands there listening to the gibberish conversation in front of him and waits for someone to speak in a language he understands. After a moment of talking Cleo pulled him in the house and said

 

-So, mom, remember when I called you earlier and asked you if it was ok to bring someone over for dinner? Well, this is Tom.

 

Tom extended his hand but Cleo's mom grabbed him in a full, tight hug, kissing him in both cheeks and probably asking him stuff but she didn't make any sense to him, he was too busy feeling awkward and scared.

 

-Uh, mom, he doesn't speak Greek.

 

-Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Merry Christmas, sweetie.

 

Finally! Something he could work with!

 

-Merry Christmas.

 

-Would you like something to drink, eat?

 

-Actually, mom, he is kind of sick, I'll go make some tea

 

He nods at first but when he hears the rest of the sentence he panics and looks at Cleo terrified, silently begging her not to leave him.

 

-Make him chamomile, that will help him!

 

By the time Cleo's mom looked back at him, he had managed to put his expression under control.

 

-Well, don't sit by the door, come on in.

 

She started walking to a spacious living room and he followed her carefully, looking around the house. She motioned him to have a seat, and he was too scared not to comply. He chose the armchair, which was next to a couch. Cleo's dad walked into the room and sat on that couch. When he saw Tom walking by him, he looked at him curious. He asked him something and Tom knew the question was for him but what could he do? Helpfully, Cleo's mom informed the dad that this was Tom, and he didn't speak Greek, then she left saying she had wok to do in the kitchen. The dad, seemed to disapprove of him and sized him up and down and finally took the hand that Tom had offered him. 'At least he is polite' the dad thought.

 

-So, Tom?

 

-Yes, Merry Christmas, sir

 

-Oh, don't you “sir” me! I'm Yannis.

 

Tom, relaxed a bit, her parents weren't as bad as he first imagined

 

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Yannis.

 

-Yeah, me too. So, Tom, you are the mysterious friend who is coming for dinner, yes?

 

Forget what he said, he is tense like hell.

 

-That would be me, yes.

 

The dad nodded a few times and then Cleo appeared carrying a tray, rescuing Tom

 

-Hey dad, Tom is sick so don't shoot him with questions yet.

 

He took Tom by the arm and pulled him until he realised he had to walk. She led them towards a hall and they heard her mom saying something and Cleo agreeing, most likely. She opened a door and walked right in, Tom on her steps. She placed the tray on a desk that was there, as Tom wandered around. He saw photos and posters on the walls, a stereo, and fluffy animals on the bed.

 

-Is this... your room?

 

-Yep.

 

He picked up a fluffy donkey, the biggest animal that was on the bed and asked laughing

 

-Friend of yours?

 

-Yes. And his name is Donkey! I couldn't sleep without him.

 

He was smiling while placing him back on his spot.

 

-Ok, I made you chamomile and I also brought you some pills and here is the thermometer to check if you have fever.

 

He look at her in disbelief

 

-What? I said I was going to take care of you. I must know what I'm dealing with

 

He nodded and took a sip from the cup.

 

-Mmmm, that is tasty. What brand is it?

 

He asked with genuine wonder.

 

-My grandma brought it, she picked it up herself.

 

He looked really confused

 

-She lives in a village. This is very common

 

He decided he didn't care that much and drank up. She took the thermometer out of its case and handed it to him.

 

-Where do I put it?

 

-You have to place it under your arm for 5 minutes. It has to be touching your skin.

 

She turned around to give him some short of privacy.

 

-And it's better if you are sitting down

 

She pushed the covers aside and motioned him to come to sit on the bed.

He did and body instantly relaxed. He didn't even know where all this tension came from. He put the thermometer on and tried for small talk.

 

-Your parents look nice.

 

-Thanks, I guess?

 

-This is still very awkward, isn't it?

 

-Totally!Wait until dinner time!

 

-What's going to happen at dinner time?

 

-We will be put through an extensive interrogation. But the food will be awesome!

 

-But it is not Christmas today...

 

He said confused.

 

-Yes, I know. We will have dinner at around 9pm and then we will stay up until Christmas. After this you can do whatever you want, but we will be dancing and drinking and celebrating and you should join us. It's pretty fun.

 

-Hm.. That's interesting. Yeah, I will join you.

 

She grinned even though he couldn't see her. After 5 minutes passed, Tom, removed the thermometer and studied the temperature.

 

-So, what does it say?

 

-38 (101F)

 

-Meh, it's not that high... You should rest and drink your chamomile. You'll be fine in no time!

 

She turned to look at him and pulled the blankets to cover him.

 

-Go ahead, lie down if you want.

 

-I'm in my clothes I can't..

 

-I don't mind

 

Cleo's mum yelled from the kitchen “Cleopatra, come over here, I need you for a bit.”

 

-I better go see what she needs me for. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable

 

He nodded thinking that this was easier said than done. He settled in and continued drinking. It was really tasty indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it is not finished, but I don't know how I feel about the end....


End file.
